Shadow Heaven
by Sinner C
Summary: with the power to change the world. How would you make it? what if you wanted wasnt what was right would yo still do it? you do what is right or what is deserved? so many times i have asked these questions but very answer is wrong so it starts again.


Chapter #1

I must remember

The sound of the walls crumbling around me, the sound of children's cries, this was all too new for them; they never knew that their home could fall. I guess neither did I? It was a fools dream to think they could destroy a city, but they did say Rome wasn't built in a day. So how did something be lost and destroyed in a day and in the hands of one person? The sound of rocks and falling rubble crushing wounded soul's echoes in my head, bouncing around within the space which should feel compassion and pain. The dying cries of whose homes once sweet and safe are now their stone coffins fill every inch of my being. The millions that I once hated, the two who gave me life now lie among the dead, the ones I never knew or wanted to know because they had a life I was never meant to be a part of. That sound, that bone chilling sound of the screams and cries of the dead. That was the sound that will now and forever haunt me.

No, not that sound, it is the sound that comes after the screams and the cries, the silence. When all is dead and all have fallen, that is the time when I know that this city that once was so great and so hated is now gone. I now see that there was a reason for all this. I was never meant to be, for I am a monster for I find the killing of innocent people amusing. The wind whispers to me bitterly, "Monster, monster, nothing but a monster. You could have stopped this all, you could have saved them all". But what did I do? Nothing for I believed I couldn't do anything. But that there is a lie!

I walk round were the living had fallen. Many faces I did not know. Many of them I had seen on the street only moment before. They were going about their business now lifeless and cold. Faces once lit with life and joy now which as stone. Their blood falls like rivers down their bodies, their blood is their life flowing from their bodies leaving then but going now where. They are lost. Upon the horizon I hear a whisper, a plea for help but as faint as the sound when a pin falls and lands on the tiled falls in a buzzing office room. Like a moth to a flame I follow the sound. I find where the voice is coming from a small hand reaches up from the stone, reaching of the shy hoping a hand with takes it and free it from its death. I look down to see a young boy. Eye wide as a deer caught in the head lights. His eyes look right into my and I could see all his fear, it was fading away and a sparkle of hope had grown in the place of fear. He wasn't afraid of me like everyone only moments before. A part of me wanted to take his hand and free him from the rocks holding him down. But the other voice in my head screamed at this thought "save one then you have to save them all." The voice was right this boy would tell me there is hope; all we had to do was look for it, save everyone we find. Help them, heal them, and rebuild a city that should be left to burn, all because of one word 'hope'. I wish that word would crumble like the walls that keep this city so safe. Hope never healed the sick, never brought back the dead and could never undo the wrong that I had done. I go to reach the hand and free him so I could make him see there is no hope anymore, but when my eye return to his they are closed. The light is gone and so is he. He died with hope in his heart.

The voice in my mind begs me to remember the time before the walls fell, before the screams, before all the pain. So I will try, I lay down among the dead and the dying, I rest my beaten body, hurt from the fight, and drift back to when this had started. I had to know where we went wrong. The silence is bitter and yet peaceful. My eyes will not close; instead they look to the sky, painted a dusty red, as though the sky felt the pain of its children below and bleed with them. This city once called heaven on Earth is now neither earth nor heaven. It is hell. The souls of the once living crushed, beaten, murdered and consumed with the flame from the stomach of hell itself. As I wonder from pile of rubble to the other. My sweet silence is killed by the subtle drip of water. Like a fox on the hunt my ear pricked up on the sound and led me to it. I find myself looking at once was a storm pipe that had blown and all that was left in it was a few drop of the clear liquid. The water fell to the ground like a dying waterfall into a pool of water. I look down into the muddy water mixed with dust and rock. The girl I barely know looks back at me. Her golden brown eyes, hiding behind a black veil of mess black hair. The red tips of hair hung over her shoulders. The dips died out and the ripples in the pool of water below were still as the city around it. The girl looking back at me was me. Curl, hated and evil, but the reflection in the water looked almost kind and sweet.

I turned away from my reflection for I know it only last as long as I know these moments I have left in this time are numbered. I wish I could hear her giggle once more. Her long brown hair, un-brushed, pulled back to a tight into a pony tail. Her favourite sword hanging from its sheath and it hung just below her belt. Aj my only friend how proud you would be to see the walls fall. Those were your last words, your last plea to me, was to make the walls fall. So I did as you asked. I killed all who hated us and all who didn't even know we were there. Isn't that what you wanted? You never wanted this city to be, you never cared for the gods that put us on this world. You said if they were real, they wouldn't allow this to happen, right? Wrong! That was the thing my only reason for being, is to change the minds of people within the city, to show them that what they are doing is wrong. But they never listened so they killed him. They killed him instead of me.

At that moment when I saw the light left his eyes I heard her. Like the wind whispering in my ear Morrisa told me what to do. "Take all of them in your hand and crush them. They will never listen they will only kill and destroy all that you hold dear." Only I can hear the gods. Ivan told me it was a gift. But now I see it as a curse. A weapon pulled between two armies. Lucian, the god of light, hopes that the people from both the city and the outland can live together. In a world where everyone can live together, where world where the gods are able to walk among them. Morrisa on the other hand has walked among the outlanders and has seen the city from the other side and wants all the people in the city to pay for what they have done. Both sides use me to do this but how can I when opposites try to control one person. Like two tides pulling at the beach. The sand can only go one way but feels the pull of them both.

I don't want to remember for then I will go back. The god of time will pull me back to the time my eyes first opened to see the city I will forever destroy. I'm stuck in a nightmare that repeats itself every time I try to remember the start. I know what is going to happen but I can't stop it. I will fall asleep and wake up the city will be back to normal. Full of happy faces and joyful laughter and I won't remember this past life only to end up doing it all over again. I can feel blood snake running down my leg. The cut is deep into my flesh, the crimson blood attracts the dust that is heavy in the air. The pain fades as I try not to think about my past. I feel a weight upon my shoulder and I glance up knowing who it is. The figure behind me bends down slowly and whispers in my ear the words I wish my mind didn't know. The memories floods back uncontrollably. The faces I saw on the street, going about their business. Like bees in the hive, doing their job in order to feel alive. Their minds full of their own thoughts. Then I see him, the only person who I had to lose, he saved me, he let me in, even though I was different, we were once strangers, but became close. His eyes like emeralds that would shine, they called out to me, those welcoming eyes, a soft smile, perfect like everything else about him, like everyone else in this city. We had been through so much together, he let me into his world, I had lied to him, but still though it all he still stayed with me. And now he's gone, his body broken under the rubble, I could have saved him. A tear fall down my face, a tiny river of sadness runs down my check, it is cold. I slowly slipped into a deep sleep; I remember the warmth of the sun on my face the first day I woke in the park. It was the start of this all. The start of darkness, but I won't remember the blade of bitter sorrow till it's too late.

Chapter #2

Death in the park

A sudden jolt ran though my neck forcing me to look up. The light hurt my eyes as they try to focus. I don't remember where I am or who I am for a matter of fact. Isn't it odd waking up and it taking you a few moments to remember it all? Like a bunch of dots that are meant to form a picture of my memory but for some reason I can connect a few. My name is no longer a blur, Alena, well I, think that is it. Looking around I see the strange faces that swarmed the park. All smiling, going about their business, kids are laughing. So many face, but where in the world am I? I got to my feet took a good look around, kids and their parents all having a good time, other people sitting on the park bench. Everyone looks so happy, I can't blame them this place fills every inch of me with warmth I can't help but feel good. But there seems to be a small part that the warmth just can't reach. The green grass looks pure and soft, as though I have no control of my mind the words drifted from my lips "I must be on the other side of the fence" I whisper as I smile to myself. My eyes look to the baby blue sky where the sun sits and watch us below enjoying its warmth. The sun isn't alone the clouds above like soft white bunnies drifting across the open blue field. Have I died and gone to heaven. I feel at peace with everything.

But as fast as my peace blanketed me it was broken. A blood curdling scream, hurled itself from the lake on the other side of the park. I have a quick look around no one is moving, they all just look to where the scream was coming from. But no one moves to help. They are as still as statues, looking blankly at where the scream had come from. What if someone was hurt, or dying? Does no one care? I rush to the where I thought the scream was coming from, a women is bent over the bank of the lake her hand reaching into the water, A slight grim grew on the women's face. Water splashes onto her face, a small arm reaches up to the women. The hand takes hold of the women's arm, nails dig into the flesh, small drips of blood trickle down her arm. Once more I look around, still no one moves. Peering around back to the women the arm has disappeared back into the water the grim is large on the women's face.

Without another thought I dived into the lake. The cool water covers my body warm from the suns heat. I dive deep, a small shadow comes into vision, I young girl, dressed in a pink dress, her hair covers her face, her eyes closed. I dive deeper, I can feel my lungs plead for air but I cannot resurface, that young girl will be lost if I choose to take a breath. I grab hold to her hand that drags above her sinking body, and with a great pull I try to drag her to the surface. The lakes current dragged and pulled focusing me down, a wrap my arm around the child's waste, a pull her up, using whatever strength I had we broke the water's surface the sun light blinds me and warms my face. Breathing never felt so good. The air fills my lungs and helps to pull the girl from the water. Pulling the young girl to the bank proved to be more difficult my arms were weak from the pulling her though the current that wished to drag use down.

I was able to bring her to the bank, and pull on to its shore, her body lay still, my breathing became heavy, taking in as much air as I could, and that was when I first saw him. A young man rushed down to the young girl's side to see if she was breathing, sadly she was not. He turned and looked me in the eyes, his were emerald green and shone with the light form the sun, and his dark hair shimmered in the light. Whether it was the fact I couldn't remember anything just made him seem more, what was the world, that's right, magical. His hand stretched down to me.

"Are you alright?" His voice was sweet but had a strong edge to it. I couldn't find the words to say. Or I could find the breath to get the words out.

"I'm fine I guess." I manage to say, I must have sounded slow as it took me about 5 minutes to get the air to my lungs and think of the worlds to say. He took my hand and pulled me from the water. There was a moment where my eyes caught his, a signal moment that I will remember forever. A smile grew on his face.

"That was brave of you to jump into the lake like that."

"Not really it was hot and I thought going for a swim would cool me off" what a dumb joke. There is a child lying dead next to me and I decided to joke about the weather. The smile on his face only grew larger.

"I guess that is one way of cooling off" the smile suddenly left his face as his eyes caught the path mine were on. We both were sat next to the lifeless child.

"I was too late" I said out loud

"No you were seated on the other side of the park unless you can see the future you wouldn't have made it in time" his face was strong as he spoke. How did he know I was at the other end of the park? I didn't even know where I was a few moments before the scream.

"I guess"

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone do that"

"What jump into a lake?"

"No." He laughed under his breath. "I mean I don't think I have ever seen anyone hold a child under the water against their will."

"You mean drown someone"

"Drown?"

"Yes that was what she was doing" he looked at me blankly. Did he not know what drowning was? His eyes still set on the young girl's body.

"Well whatever she was doing. I don't understand why she would want to take a child's life?"

"Just another sicko I guess"

"What? You mean there are others who do that" once again you would think that his man had never heard of murder. What have I ever heard of murder and where these thoughts coming from? It was odd. One moment I had no idea who I was and know I suddenly have a never ending knowledge of murder.

"What is your name" he asked. It was a shock from the topic of murder to wondering what my name was.

"I'm Alena." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Alena, I'm..."

"Ivan!" a loud, high pitch voice interrupted him. His head turned and looked up from me and looked up to the girl sanding up from the bank. Her blue eyes looked down at use both. Her blond hair blowing in the wind like a sand form the beach caught in the sea breeze. She was pretty beside the dress she was wearing. I was unsure whether she wore it so people would look at her face or she liked it but either way it was ugly. It was brown with large pink poker dots and a high neck line and a really big bow at the waste.

"Ellema, do you think you could give us a hand" he looked up at her and then down at me.

"I'm Ivan"

"I figured that one out"

Ellema didn't seem to like that when Ivan meant give use a hand, he meant help us pull the dead girl up from the river bank and from the look in her eyes I don't think she likes me either. We pulled the younger girl on to solid ground. As fast as a hunger lion is upon it's pray a large group had gathered. Their faces filled with both shock and confusion. Where they were ten minutes ago when the girl had a chance? I couldn't believe what my ear had picked up from the crowed that was now whispering to one another.

"She must have fallen asleep while swimming" one whispered to another.

"She too young to wear that much pale makeup" a women, herself was wearing about hundred dollars worth of makeup, told the tall man standing next to her.

"Don't worry! She just trying to fool us" someone called out over the rest. Everyone started nodding in agreement. My jaw dropped, it would have hit the ground if it could.

"Trying to fool us? Are you mad, the girl has kicked the bucket, lifeless, dead! That woman killed her!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. These people are mad. Their faces didn't seem to change they were still so lost. I tried to think of it as shock but I could fool myself.

"That woman took this girls life my shoving her under water and drowning her." I told the crowed hoping that someone would understand.

"You can kill someone" a man said stepping forward to the front of the group I worked out he was the same man who stood next to the women who was wearing about a hundred dollars worth of makeup.

"Yes you can. It's called murder." I replied

"Murder? Young lady you must be mistaken. See, here there is no such thing"

"You're telling me that no one here has died due to someone else?"

"Yes such things only found in the stories we tell your child to teach them the laws of Aubrey"

"The laws of what?" as soon as the question slipped my lips everyone gasped.

"I have to apologise about my cousin. She hit her head harder than I thought." Ivan stepped in front of me as though the crowd was about to pounce. He led me away from the crowd.

"Just for now, keep it quite."

"Why? Do they really have no clue as to what just happened" I look back to the crowd all eyes on me. The lifeless girl lay among them. When I look back into the eyes of the crowd they look right back at me then they simply turned away from the body and went about their own business. I could believe it. They just left her. Does no one care who she is. She may be a daughter, a niece or a friend. A poor child lay dead, surrounded by clueless statues, which should have stayed by their park benches or prams. As Ivan drags me away from the crowd I couldn't help but look around trying to find the women. Where could she have gone? I only saw her when she was drowning the girl. The image of her smile was a photo pined in my mind. The pearl white teethe creped out from her velvet red lips like curtains. The woman was nowhere to be seen. She must be somewhere. A person can't just disappear. My eyes shift around trying to find that frightening smile. A glare of light catches my eye. The light from the sun was caught on the leans of a man's glasses, hiding his eyes; his smile on the other hand was not hidden, the smile in which I was looking for, the pearl white teeth hidden behind a curtain. His smile mirrored the woman's. Was the woman who drowned the girl in fact a man? No, she couldn't have been. The glare vanished from the glass and I could see his eyes, blue and full of hate. Even though he was leaning against a tree on the other side of the park his eyes drew me in, so close I could almost feel his breath. Something made me want to going up to him. Question him but no words entered my mind. But the need to question weighed me down. The way he looked. His small thin body, strong handsome face, everything about him seemed welcoming but his eyes screamed hate. A scream so loud it forced my eyes shut. When they reopened he was gone and so was the feeling that no word could describe it.

"Come on we have to leave before they start asking questions and pointing fingers"

"Right, where to?

"Just follow me." I followed Ivan. Hoping, praying that maybe questions could be answered but not here and not now. Death still hung heavy and fresh in the mid-day air.

Chapter #3

History unfolded

"Here we are" Ivan led me to a building Ellema close behind me. I could feel her eyes following me. Every inch of me would soon be imprinted into her mind. She could pick the real me out of a crowd in a busy market within thirty seconds. Thank goodness she can read mind or she would have hit me for thinking her dress is the ugliest thing ever to be made. When we enter the cold damp building, it felt as though I was heading into the deepest pit of a monster's stomach. I was just awaiting the acid to leak from the walls and dissolve us into a cool liquid of sorrow and pain.

"I don't know what is worst. The fact that you live her or the fact that you refuse to sell this place even though you know I hate it Ivy". Maybe that is the reason why he won't sell it. You hate it. I try to hold in the giggle as I imagine the look on her if those words slipped from my lips.

"It has some sort of danger feel to it." I whisper under my breath. A hushed giggle drifted though my mind but it wasn't mine. It sounded like a girl in the far distance in my mind. I look over my shoulder with eyes wide and Ellema just looks at me with a bitter look that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I've told you Ellema I need a place that no one would go to for my studies."

"But it's so dark and...Oh my grace was that a rat!" she nearly jumped out of her clothes. The rat ran alongside the wall. It tiny claws scrapped along the side till in got to my ankles. It paused. I bent down to the creature and held out my hand where it scurried onto. It eyes where the deepest red I have ever seen and its fur black as an unholy night. On its hide right leg a small making where the fur had died.

"Poor rat" Ivan's tone sounded so sympathetic.

"What do you mean poor rat? It a dirty creature from the outlands" Ellema was standing a good three meters away from me with her hands pressed against her chest. Me and Ivan just looked at her for only a moment then went back to the rat that was now standing on its hide legs looking up at me with dark red eyes.

"I've never seen a rat with blood red eye" I whispered trying not to scare the rat.

"Nether have I." Ivan spoke as though the words themselves were shocked.

"A rat is a rat they are dirty creatures that reek with the odour of the outlands"

"Well at least that sounded slightly normal"

"What?"

"It's just that..." I ponder on how and what words to use to explain that murder is real, the fact that girl was drowned and the fact that this kind of stuff happens all the time. Or does it? "You know how that girl was killed right?"

"No. She fell into a deep sleep" Ellema rolled her eye. Her hands perched upon her hips.

"Ellema, she was dead. That woman killed her." I could feel the anger growing inside the pit of my stomach. The anger rose up with a roar from its slumber as a lion wakes in the morning ready to hunt. Its heat filled every inch of my body, from tips of my fingers to the deepest pit of my gut. The heat of anger turned to something more. The image of the man by the tree with eyes filled of hate. The hate itself lit his eye like a raging fire destroying everything in its path. There was something filling the air around him. His smile was the same as the woman who killed the young girl. The thought of hi s range mixed with the fire burning in my body took over. I felt sudden impulse I crash the rat now resting in the pram of my hand. A weighted then placed on my shoulder. A cool tingle spread from where the weight was resting. It spread though out my body. It tamed the fire in my flesh and mind and blocked the image of the man with a crooked smile.

"Alena, are you alright?" I vans sweet voice drifted in the air only to find shelter in my mind. Everything that I was thinking was then lost, the ire in my body was extinguished but the very touch of his skin on mine. How did he do that? I looked up at him with answers to him question ready to dive off my tongue. But they ran for safety in my throat when my eyes path was in line with his.

"I'm fine" the words studded out from behind my lips.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. But then again it could just be your compaction. I'm sure I have some foundation in my handbag" Ellema


End file.
